


I'm Sorry

by huntere779



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post TFP, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntere779/pseuds/huntere779
Summary: Sherlock apologizes for what happened with his sister.





	I'm Sorry

Sherlock Holmes had a problem. Molly Hooper refused to talk to him. Unless it was about a case. No matter how hard to tried to apologize or just have a normal conversation, she wouldn’t talk to him. This is what he was contemplating as he was walking into the morgue, again. 

“Hello Molly.”

She spun around. “Oh! Hello, Sherlock. What do you need? You didn’t text me; I didn’t know you were coming in today.”

“This isn’t about a case. This is about you and me. I- “

“No.”

“Pardon?”

“I said no. I don’t want to talk to you. If it wasn’t for work, I’d make sure I never crossed paths with you again.”

“Molly please just let me apologize for what happened and then I won’t try to have conversation outside work again. Would that be alright?”

She sighed. “Fine Sherlock but make it quick I have actual work to do today.”

“Thank you for being so kind to me Molly. Throughout everything. From me rambling on while trying to catch up with me head, to me almost overdosing. Thank you. I truly am sorry for what happened with my sister. You didn’t deserve that. I never wanted to hurt or manipulate you.”

“But you did Sherlock.”

“I know Molly and for that I am truly sorry. I thought Eurus was going to blow you up and I didn’t know what to do. Yes, John has always been there, but I didn’t want to live in a world without you, Molly Hooper. I hated that Eurus used your feelings for me against you. But Molly, what I realized while I was on the phone with you was that I meant what I said. I love you Molly Hooper. I love you. I don’t mean as a friend I mean I’m in love with you.”

She had tears running down her cheeks. “I swear to whatever god is up there if you are lying or if this is for a case, I will kill you. I know plenty of ways too since I work with you and in a morgue. Don’t make me Sherlock. Don’t play with my feelings like that.”

“I’m not Molly I swear to you. I’m in love with you. I didn’t think I was capable of romantic feelings yet here I am standing in front of you telling you I’m in love with you. You have made me grow so much as a person Molly. As a human being. Now if I’ve waited too long, I understand completely but if there’s a chance you still want me-“

All of the sudden Molly lips were on his. “Oh, shut up you silly man. Of course, I still love you. But do you really think you could have a relationship? A romantic one not just a physical one? Like with dates and movie nights and me spending nights at your flat?”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “You want to spend nights at my flat?”

Molly blushed. “Well yeah I mean not right away but that is what couples do.”

“Oh well yes, I guess you’re right.” 

“Sherlock what does that make us? Do you want to put a label on this? On us? Do you want to be my boyfriend, or do you not want to name this?”

He smiled. “Molly Hooper, I want to be your boyfriend if you’ll have me. I’m still working on understanding how to deal with all of the human emotions but I’m trying. Do you want to be my girlfriend?”

“Yes.” She smiled as she stood on her tip toes to kiss him as she put her hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to meet her. Normal kissing was nice, yes but this was so much better because Molly Hooper loved him. And Sherlock Holmes loved Molly Hooper. He couldn’t think of a better feeling. Hopefully this was something he would get to keep as a treasured memory in his mind palace. This was certainly not a feeling he wanted to forget. 

“I love you Sherlock Holmes.”

“I love you too Molly Hooper.”


End file.
